Goma de Mascar
by CompassionateKunoichi
Summary: Zoey y Elliot esperan su gran dia one shot-songfic


CG-C: HELLO EVERYBODY es mi primer One-shot song-fic y en Tokyo Mew Mew, espero y lo disfruten

GOMA DE MASCAR

Uuuuuh

Uhuuuh

Maldito el día en que te encontré eh

La hora en que te miré eh eh eh

Entraste a mi vida y ya no hay salida

Me equivoqué eh eh

Así se sentía Zoey recordando el día que conoció a Elliot, en ese día entro al proyecto Mew Mew y toda su vida cambio, cuando termino el problema con Dren y los demás alienígenas, ella continuo saliendo con Mark, pero un día, lo encontró que el la estaba engañando con una de sus mejores amigas, Mimi, ese día lloro hasta mas no poder y quien estuvo ahí fue Elliot, consolándola, y diciéndole lo especial que era, desde ahí se habían vuelto realmente unidos, aunque siempre se peleaban, como antes.

Yo no quería y acepté eh

Por un ratito te guarde eh eh

Yo no soy adorable

Tú eres insoportable eh eh eh

De ahí empezó a recordar el momento en que Elliot se le declaro, ella estaba muy feliz ya que Elliot poco a poco había logrado ocupar su corazón, pero tenía miedo de que la lastimaran de nuevo, así que a Elliot le costó mucho trabajo sacarle el si, fue muy romántico, algo que nunca se imagino de Elliot, la había invitado a cenar, y la llevo a un parque privado con una mesa para 2, bajo la luna y la estrellas, con un violinista, ahí la invito a bailar y le susurro en el oído que era adorable, hermosa y que la amaba desde el primer momento en que la vio, ahí fue donde ella no pudo soportar mas y paro el baile, y se lanzo a abrazarlo y decirle que tambien lo amaba, pero tenía miedo de salir lastimada nuevamente, y él la termino dañando con una de sus adorables peleas, ella lo amaba en todos sus aspectos, incluyendo sus pequeñas peleas

Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar

No te soporto es la verdad

Porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar

En mi zapato al caminar

Somos un caso muy real

Pero te quiero yo te quiero

Cuando volvieron al día siguiente en el café, decidieron tenerlo todavía todo en secreto, solo para ellos 2, siempre se ponían a pelear, pero sus peleas seguían siendo las mismas, hasta que volvió a aparecer Mark, había terminado con Mimi, y quería tenerla de vuelta, siempre iba al café, y esperaba a que Zoey le hablara, y a la salida de ella para hablar con ella, en el momento que pasaba todo esto, Elliot no le dejaba ni in segundo sola, y eso levantaba sospechas en el grupo de las Mew Mews, hasta que un día Mark intento besarla, la había cogido desprevenida, cuando ella se dirigía a la cocina a decirle a Weasley una orden que le habían pedido, cuando Mark la hala de la muñeca haciéndola tropezar y agarrándola por la cintura, acercándosele peligrosamente, justamente Elliot vio eso, y no lo soporto mas y corrió, antes que Mark la besara y le dio un buen golpe en la cara, todavía recuerda las palabras que él le dijo a Mark: "no te vuelvas a acercar mas a Zoey y sal de su vida, la lastimaste mucho cuando la engañaste, y además es mi novia, así que déjala en paz" después que termino de decir eso, ella reacciono instintivamente, por la dulzura de Elliot y se acerco para darle un beso, no duro mucho, pero eso basto para decirle a Elliot que lo amaba como a nadie había amado, eso sorprendió a todos, pero de alguna manera se lo imaginaban

En la política y la fe eh

No congeniamos ya lo sé eh eh

Yo como carne roja tú sólo comes hojas

Y pensé eh...

Ellos eran tan diferentes que nunca se imaginaron terminar juntos, ella hiperactiva, alegre y siempre optimista, el serio, siempre pensante, en los pro y contra de todo, pero al final, en algo eran igual, ambos querían ver al otro feliz

Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar

No te soporto es la verdad

Porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar

En mi zapato al caminar

Somos un caso muy real

Pero te quiero yo te quiero

Ella ya no podía pensar en nada mas que no fuera Elliot, y en lo mucho que lo quería, y tuvo otro recuerdo: ella ya estaba lista, tenía ya 20 años, estaba estudiando Medicina, quien se lo iba a imaginar de ella, Elliot, tenia 22, ya tenían 4 años saliendo y ese día iban a cumplir 5 años juntos, estaba vestida con un vestido hot pink que en la parte de adelante le quedaba hasta las rodillas, y el vestido se hacía mas largo en la parte de atrás que le llegaba al piso, se dejo crecer el cabello y le llega hasta la cintura, se lo había planchado y estaba lista para que Elliot, la pasara recogiendo, el dijo que le iba a dar juna sorpresa, y estaba lista, cuando suena el timbre, oye que su padre le abre a Elliot, su padre nunca acepto la relación con Mark, pero con Elliot la historia era totalmente diferente, se llevaban muy bien.

Yo estoy más loca cada mes eh

Tú insufrible y a la vez eh eh eh

Eres tan vulnerable, tan tierno tan besable

Siempre te amaré

llegaron a un restaurant muy hermoso, no había nadie, al parecer Elliot había reservado el lugar, y la cena fue muy deliciosa y el lugar estaba decorado, con rosas rojas, y una orquídea lila muy hermosa, empezó a sonar un vals, y Elliot la invito a bailar, tenían un buen tiempo bailando cuando Elliot paro y se arrodillo sobre 1 rodilla y saco una cajita con un anillo, el anillo era de oro, pero en vez de diamantes tenía 2 tipos de piedras, una rosa, que era su color favorito, y de sus ojos cuando era una Mew Mew, ósea cuando conoció a Elliot, y un zafiro, que eran el color de los ojos de Elliot, y él le dijo:

-Zoey Hanse, te amo desde el primer día en que te vi, y ya no puedo esperar mas, siento que estamos preparados para dar este gran paso, quisieras ser mi esposa? – en el momento en que el pronuncio estas palabras, Zoey no podía contener mas su alegría, que se lanzo sobre Elliot para abrazarlo, y le dijo

-Si, acepto, Elliot – y después de eso ella lo beso

Ya era el día, y ella estaba en la puerta de su iglesia con su padre, su vestido era blanco, parecido al que utilizo el día en el que Elliot le propuso matrimonio, cuando su padre le comento algo a ella:

-Sabes, ese día cuando llegaste con el anillo a la casa a darnos la noticia, yo ya sabía que eso iba a ocurrir, una semana antes, Elliot me había llamado y habíamos quedado en almorzar en un lugar cerca de mi oficina, hay me comento sus intenciones de pedirte matrimonio, y yo acepte, si hubiera sido ese Mark, jamás lo hubiera permitido, nunca me pareció alguien de confianza, pero ahora, con Elliot, siento que estarás siempre protegida y sobretodo amada – con esas palabras no sabía que decir mas, que: - gracias papa.

Ya era momento para entrar a la iglesia y entraron junto con la marcha nupcial, mientras entraba Zoey vio, a todas sus amigas, ahí sonriéndole, René tenía 22 ya se había casado y con Weasley que tenia 25, ellos habían empezado su relación justo después de que termino todo el problema de las Mew Mews, Kiki tenía 17 y estaba de novia con Tart, que había vuelto a la Tierra, ahora los alienígenas vivian pacíficamente con los humanos, y ya habían varios casos en los que los humanos se casaban con uno de ellos, Tart tenía 17 igual que Kiki, Corina, tenia 20, al igual que Zoey y estaba casada con Dren, cuando Dren volvió y se encontró con que Zoey estaba de novia con Elliot se resigno y poco a poco se empezó a hacer amigo de Corina, hasta que le pidió que salieran, Dren, desarrollo un amor de hermano hacia Zoey, Corina tuvo muchos problemas con su familia cuando anuncio su compromiso con Dren, pero al final lo aceptaron cuando se dieron cuenta lo feliz que era con él, Dren tenía 20 al igual que ellas, por ultimo pero menos importante estaba Bridget, tenia 21 y estaba casada con Pai, al igual que Corina tuvo problemas con su familia cuando anuncio su compromiso, pero al final lo aceptaron, cuando se dio cuenta de todo eso, ella ya estaba de pie ante el altar, su padre dándole un beso en la mejilla, y entregándosela a Elliot, Elliot, estaba vestido, con smoking negro y un corbatín, la flor que tenía en su bolsillo era una rosa roja, en el momento de los votos, ellos habían hecho sus propios votos, Elliot empezó:

-Yo, Elliot Grant, prometo amarte, respetarte, serte fiel, y estar contigo en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, desde el primer en que te vi Zoey te ame, eras y eres todo lo opuesto a mí, aun me siento muy afortunado de tenerte aquí junto a mí, por eso te prometo hacerte feliz – al decir esto, Elliot coloca le coloca el anillo a Zoey

-Yo, Zoey Hanse, prometo amarte, respetarte, serte fiel, y estar contigo en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en el momento que esa noche te quedaste conmigo consolando por esa decepción amorosa, te empezaste a ganar mi corazón, y ahora eres el dueño de el, por eso, Elliot te prometo hacerte feliz, y estar siempre junto a ti – y al decir esto Zoey le puso el anillo a Elliot, y el sacerdote dijo

-Elliot Grant, aceptas a Zoe Hanse como esposa?

-Si, acepto – respondió el con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Y tu, Zoe Hanse, aceptas a Elliot Grant como tu esposo?

-Si, acepto – respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa a Elliot

-Ahora, los declaro Marido y Mujer, puede besar a la novia

En ese instante Zoey y Elliot compartieron uno de sus besos mas apasionados, feliz y lleno de amor.

Yo estoy más loca cada mes eh

tu insufrible y a la vez eh eh eh

eres tan vulnerable, tan tierno tan besable

siempre te amaré

CG-C: espero que les haya gustado el fic

Elliot: claro, Zoey y yo terminamos juntos, y en nuestra boda

Zoey: SI! ME ENCANTO

CG_C: espero reviews


End file.
